


treats

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cat!Nero, Dog!V, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Dante gets woken up by his pets.(or au where Nero is a cat and V is a dog and they try to take care of their owner, Dante)





	treats

**Author's Note:**

> i am so very sorry if y'all feel the writing changes like one-third or half-way through the fic. i had this in my drafts for a while and i just added to it

V whined. Dante flailed around but touched nothing. He cracked his eyes open and looked beside him, blinking in confusion when he didn't see his dog. 'Biscuit?' He asked sleepily. V barked. He turned his head. V was sitting attentively by the door. 'Jellybean? Wha're ya doin' there?' He mumbled and lid out of bed to kneel in front of V.

V woofed softly then walked away. Dante stumbled after him, almost slipping down the stairs. They stopped by the fridge. Nero meowed at him from the top of it. Dante reached his hands out, fingers curling but instead of jumping into them, Nero stepped back. 'Muffin? What's wrong?' Dante mumbled. 

V barked. Louder this time. Dante turned to look at him. V scratched at the fridge door. 'You're hungry?' Dante asked. He opened the fridge. There wasn't much food in it, almost empty really. V snapped his snout around a paper bag and sat back down, eyes looking at Dante expectantly. 

He bent down to take the paper bag from V. Nero looked at his back in consideration then jumped, landing near the back of Dante's neck. Dante's hands shot up to curl around Nero. 'Pudding! Don't do that! I could've dropped you!' Dante took Nero off his back, kissed him on the nose and put him on the floor. Nero meowed loudly in protest but quieted when Dante scratched behind his ears.

Dante turned back to V. He kissed him on the nose too and took the paper bag from his mouth. 'You hungry dumpling?' he asked. This was a paper bag full of pizza! Nice! V woofed softly. 'Wanna eat this?'. V shook his head no. 'I'm putting it back then,' Dante was about to open the fridge but Nero ran to quickly block his way and V bit his shirt and pulled on it.

'Cupcakes, what's going on?' Nero lifted a paw and V let go of Dante's shirt to push the paper bag closer to him. 'What?' Dante asked helplessly.

Nero and V stared at him. Then they went to the dining table, Nero jumped up into the table and V sat by a chair. Dante blinked at them and went to sit down. He stared down at the table. 'D'you want me to eat this?' He asked. Nero meowed and V barked.

Dante took put the paper bag on the table and opened it. Three slices of pizza! Nice! Dante bit into one then snorted. Awake at whatever o' clock by his pets to eat slices of cold pizza. What a life. He closed the bag and folded it. He stood up. Nero yowled and V barked loudly. He stopped. Nero kept yowling and V kept barking.

Dante sat back down. They quieted. He stood up. Nero yowled and V barked loudly. He sat back down. They quieted. 'Want me to eat the rest of the pizza?' He asked quietly. Nero meowed loudly and V barked softly. He sighed and he opened the paper bag again.  
  


Dante turned to Nero. 'D'ya want some pizza?' he asked. 'It's one of your favorites. Even if you don't act like it is.' He held out a pizza to him. Nero hissed and stepped back. Dante raised his eyebrows. 'You're weird tonight,' he looked down at V, 'you're both weird tonight.' He ate the two slices under their watchful eye.

'Cold pizza still tastes pretty good,' he said offhandedly, 'the cold grease isn't though.' He finished eating, folded the paper bag and put in a trashcan. He stopped in front of the fridge. 'Y'know, I am hungry,' he smiled at Nero then at V. 'Thanks for that,' he said warmly. 'I'll go eat something else.'

He opened the fridge. Only to wince. There wasn't much food in it, just strawberry milk, condiments, a container of a half-eaten strawberry cake, cheeses, seven eggs and butter. And whole loaf of sliced wheat bread. He looked at the microwave in consideration. No, the stove would be better.

Dante opened the freezer and there wasn't much in there either. A small portion of pork and chicken and no beef. Just ham. He took it. He opened the crisper and winced. The crisper was almost empty and whatever vegetable left was old and wrinkly. He took four cloves of garlic, the remaining small red onion, grabbed the salt and pepper and turned to the sink.

Dante stopped in surprise. The stove was clean, there were no dirty dishes in and around it and the counter was sparkling clean. His memory of the past few days were foggy but wasn't the sink full of dirty dishes?

Dante felt something bump into his legs. He looked down. Nero was rubbing against his legs and V was looking up at him. He smiled and knelt down to pet them. They was surprisingly receptive to it this time. Their eyes closing in happiness.

'Sorry I haven't been taking care of you that well,' Dante murmured, 'haven't been feeling good.' He smiled wryly. 'But I guess you already know that yeah?' He stood up and diced the onions. He slumped against the kitchen counter, palms pressed onto his eyes. He let out a shaky breath. V and Nero looked at him in concern.

'It's fine,' he said loudly, 'it's the onion. This always happens when I cut onions remember?' They kept staring while Dante washed his hands and eyes. After he finished, he was still over the sink. Dante sighed tiredly. Nero meowed quietly and V barked softly. He smiled and turned to them. 'Thanks.'

He diced the garlic and put it and the onions into them into separate small bowls. He grabbed the soy sauce and a pan. Four eggs into a bowl with ham and vegetables in it. Dante toasted the bread and cooked the eggs after it. He walked to the kitchen table with plates full of toast and scrambled eggs.

He sat down. 'Breakfast after midnight,' Dante said, he chuckled and shook his head. He ate in silence. V and Nero still watching him. He finished, stacked the plates, washed them then put them away. He took his medicine and brushed his teeth. He picked up Nero, turned off the lights and went back to his room, V following him.

Nero jumped onto the bed and curled up on the pillow. Dante lied down and brought the blanket over him. He patted the spot the next to him and V jumped up onto the bed, tucking himself to his side. Dante smiled. 'Good night,' he said and turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

Dante blinked at the ceiling in confusion. He was awake but why? He looked down. V and Nero weren't there. He sat up. 'Waffle? Pie?' he asked. He got out the bed and looked around the room. 'Streusel? Spritzkuchen?' 

He went downstairs and to the kitchen. He pressed his back to the wall. There were people in his house! Dante made his way up the stairs and back to his room as quietly as he could. He picked up a bat and a ball and returned to where he was. 

Dante yelled as he smacked the switch then threw the ball. He lifted the bat. The intruders jumped and whirled to face him. There were two of them. A young man with black hair in a black blazer. He looked weirdly like a surprised dog. The other one was a young man with white hair in a red hoodie. He looked like a startled cat. They were both wearing black sweatpants. 

'Who are you?!' Dante demanded, 'where's my cat?! Where's my dog?! Why are you in my house?!' He lifted his bat threateningly. 

'Don't hurt us!' The young man with white hair said quickly.

'Why not?!' Dante asked, 'you're in my house!!'

'We're supposed to be here!' White hair almost shouted. 

Dante pointed the bat at them. 'What?!' 

'This is our house,' White hair said simply. Dante lifted his bat higher. 

'What he means,' the young man with black hair said quickly, 'is that he thinks we're in our house. Right?' He looked at white hair. The white hair looked at him. What was happening to his right sleeve?

'Yeah,' white hair agreed. 

'How did you even get in my house then?' Dante asked. 

'We climbed through the window,' black hair nodded at the direction of the living room. Dante shuffled backwards to peak at the living room window. It was closed.

'It’s closed,' he said. 

'Of course,' black hair answered, 'leaving it open isn't a good idea when you're sleeping.' He paused. 'in your house.'

'Why did y'all even think this was your house?' Dante grumbled. 

'We were drunk.'

'Alright,' Dante said easily, 'get out.'

'No,' they answered at the same time. Dante shuffled closer, bat lifted high. They shuffled back. 

'It's still dark out,' white hair pointed out. 

'And we're still drunk,' black hair said. 

Dante stared at them. Their clothes looked familiar. They looked at him expectantly. 'Fine,' he mumbled. They brightened. 'But as soon as morning's here you leave.' They nodded. 'Go to the living room,' Date ordered. They went quietly. 

Dante turned to follow them but stopped. There were grocery bags on the floor. He went to the living room. They were sitting on the sofa. 'Are those your groceries?' he asked. 

'Yes,' they answered at the same time. 

'But y'all were drunk?' 

'We got drunk before grocery shopping,' black hair answered. 

'We got drunk after grocery shopping,' white hair answered. 

Dante gave them a flat look. White hair looked sheepish but black hair's expression didn't change. 

'We were just drunk,' black hair answered. Dante's face softened. Their different answers were suspicious but he'd been drunk before. Drunk before and after grocery shopping. And was drunk way too many times in other situations. He couldn't really judge them could he?

Dante nodded and sat down crossed legged on the floor, bat on his legs. 'You can sit right here,' they said at the same time, pointing at the space between them. 

'No,' Dante replied.

'Oh,' they said quietly. 

'You can go back to sleep,' white hair said, 'We promise we won't do anything.' 

'I'll probably bite him,' black hair declared. 

'I know,' white hair answered, 'shut up. I mean it. We won't do anything.'

'He's right,' black hair stated, 'we really won't do anything.' Dante looked at them. They seemed sincere. And they felt eerily familiar. 

'If y'all do anything, me and my friends are gonna find you and kick your asses,' he said easily. They nodded. Dante lied down on his side, still facing them. 'Hey,' he started, 'when you came in did you a cat and a dog?'

'No,' black hair answered quietly. 'But you'll see them again.'

'Really?' Dante asked, 'are you sure?' Nero couldn't use his front right leg and V couldn't run too long. 

'Yes. They'll come back. They won't leave you. I promise you that.' Dante blinked. Black hair sounded so sure. 

'Can I ask you something?' It was white hair.

'You already did,' Dante replied cheerfully. 

White hair scowled. 'Another one then,' he grumbled. 

'Sure,' Dante said easily. White hair looked surprised. 'Unless you don't want me to answer?' Dante said playfully. 

'Yes!' White hair said quickly, ' I mean-no! I want you to answer!'

'Alright,' Dante agreed. 

'So,' white hair started, 'we,' he waved between him and black hair, 'have this,' he paused, looking for words, 'friend. He's down a lot and we're trying to help but we don't know how or if it actually helps.'

'What's the question here?' 

White hair opened his mouth the closed it. He swallowed. 'Should we continue doing what we do before or should we try to help another way?'

Dante frowned. 'This friend, what are they like?' White hair tilted his head. 'Are they the outgoing type or are the not outgoing type?'

'He looks outgoing but he's not outgoing,' Black hair answered. 

'Do they tell you how they feel?'

'Yes,' white hair answered this time. 

'What do they say?' 

'He thanks us,' they said at the same time. 

'If they tell you how they feel then they'll tell you to stop if they feel bad about you trying to help,' Dante paused, 'probably,' he added. It seemed to work though. They looked relieved. 'Also,' he continued, 'what're your names. I need to get them if I kick your asses.'

'It's Nero-' Dante looked at him, 'dan,' white hair finished. 

'What?' 

'Rodan,' he said. 'That's my name. Rodan.'

Dante looked at black hair. 'William,' he said. 

'Nice to meet you, Rodan and Bill,' Dante said cheerfully. Rodan snorted. 

'At least it's better than your name,' William said sharply. 

'Hey!' Rodan exclaimed. 

'Your name sucks,' William said. Rodan bristled. He really did remind Dante of a cat. He closed his eyes slowly. The last thing he felt was hands on his face, on his hands and feet and somebody lying next to him.

* * *

Dante scowled. There was light on his face!! He turned over and was met with a warmth on his chest. He cracked an eye open and looked down. His eyes widened. V was back! He looked at his other side, Nero was back too! 

He slumped on the floor. There was a blanket on him? He wanted to go back to sleep but there was still light on his face. He stood up to close the curtains. Dante went to sleep. 

When he woke up later, he found a piece of paper on top of a pile of bills on the kitchen table. Dante stared at it baffled. The piece of paper was a note? There was _Please eat properly and on time. We love you very much_ written on it in a crooked scrawl and it was signed by _Nero and V._

Dante looked at Nero and V. He lifted the note. 'Did you write this?' V woofed softly and Nero meowed quietly. Dante grinned. 'You guys are so smart!' He cheered. He petted them and peppered kisses on their face. 

But did they really write it? They were very smart but they didn't have opposable thumbs. Did Bill and Rodan write it? Why did they use Nero and V's names? He stood back up and turned back to the table. He stopped. There was a pile of neatly folded clothes on the table too. Were those William and Rodan's clothes? He unfolded them too look at them. Wait. Wasn't these his clothes?

V barked and Nero meowed loudly. Dante looked at them. They were standing by their food bowls. Oh right, food. He could figure this out later. He sat down on the floor. 'I love you two so much too,' he said quietly. Nero put his paw on Dante's knee and rubbed his face on Dante's chest while V licked his face.


End file.
